


ROGUE TWO: REYLO ONE SHOT

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: Post TLJ Ben and Rey are connecting through the force in more ways than one.And yet the force is giving them no answers about how they can ever be together in the real world.Rey recalls a story of a rebel girl and a captain who fought for hope in the darkest of times, and a man who used his position in the empire to turn the tide for the opposing side.What can they learn from the lessons of the past to help break out of the deadlock that keeps them apart?Short one shot based on my head canon that Ben will become a double agent and bring down the FO from within.Spoiler warnings for Rogue One and the Last Jedi. Mild reference to sex but this (for once) isn't my usual smut-fest.





	ROGUE TWO: REYLO ONE SHOT

 

 

Ben was tired.

Their love making had made him sleepy but it was more than that. Rey felt the heaviness of his heart through the force as he curled foteal style in her covers.

His seed was hot and wet on his thigh as she propped herself up behind him. It had been an intense tangle of limbs and love but in the afterglow reality settled on them both like a shadow.  

Whay are we going to do - the question that always came back once the passion had exploded and burnt out. The question for which they had no answer.

The purple rings under his eyes seemed darker.  Maybe it was a trick of the light - in his room or hers, she couldn't tell. The flush in his skin was fading too quickly to a sallow that told of months on star destroyers. An existence with no sun. No soil. No roots. 

Rey tucked in behind his curled form and propped on an elbow to watch his face as he dozed, trying to lock away the unfixable dilema. The scar across his profile always fired up darker pink after they had been together. 

She stroked long tendrils of glossy hair from his cheek, tucking then behind his pink tipped ears. His nape was sweaty from the heat of their passion. His shoulder muscles were loose but the scars across his skin reminded her of the path he had trodden. 

 

All was silence apart from the hum if his world merging with her world. 

She broke it with a whisper. 

 

"I keep thinking of a story your mother told me. Before she died." 

 

Ben's brow furrowed instantly but he said nothing as she continued to smooth his locks. 

 

"There was a girl, about her age, who lost her parents to the empire when she was just a child. She grew up with rebel fighters but didn't believe in the cause until she met a captain who had also lost everything. Together they realised that unless they fought there was no hope. And everything was for nothing."

 

"The girls father had been taken by the empire against his will and he pretended his daughter was dead, like her mother. He had to, just to keep himself sane. He gave his life time to the empire and helped build the death star but his heart stayed true to the rebellion and he left managed to get a message to his daughter to reveal a secret weakness in the weapon - a hope for rebellion to take it down.  

 

The girl couldn't convince the rebels to commit a strike force to retrieve the plans that would shows the weakness but the captain believed in her. Together they rallied a small group - just one small ship - and flew straight the heart of the empire's war machine to find the plans her father had planted for her to find." 

 

Ben caught her hand and kissed it  "i've heard it. A classic Leia propaganda tale."

 

Rey leaned over him. "The point is hope. The actions of even a single individual can pivot the whole universe."

 

Both of them fell quiet again, lost in thought. Rey settled back in behind his back and kissed away naik scratches on his shoulders. 

 

Ben inhaled deeply and huffed out  a long, exhausted breath. "What you asking me, Rey?"

 

"I'm tired of hiding, Ben. Of fighting a war I don't believe in. I want us to be together but something has to give."

 

Long minutes stretched out again as Ben stroked Rey's hand absent mindedly across his scarred cheek. Through the bond she felt the very moment his intent clicked into place. 

 

When he spoke, low and soft, it sent shivers down her spine. "I won't do it for the rebels. But I will do it for you."

 

. ----------

 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to hear more about how this story pans out let me know otherwise it will stay a short and sweet one shot.


End file.
